


[Podfic] As the Starling Said

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Let other pens dwell on Edmund/Fanny. This is Mary/Maria, in the disagreeable aftermath of Mary/Edmund and Maria/Henry.





	[Podfic] As the Starling Said

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As the Starling Said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120159) by [Minerva McTabby (McTabby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTabby/pseuds/Minerva%20McTabby). 



Austen femslash! And it's deliciously written, too--I like that it's from the POV of an Austen character who isn't so virtuous. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/blq7nyufd39k75zxv9akciro8znw3dq0). Length: 46 m 22 s.


End file.
